The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: “Can’t you feel my warmth seeping into your numb soul?” He would always keep wishing for the day he could squeeze his way into his comrade’s heart. That's all he ever really wanted. AU SasuNaru
1. Prologue: Up In Flames

Title: The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: "Can't you feel my warmth seeping into your numb soul?" Naruto thought solemnly, wishing that he could squeeze his way into his comrade's heart because he knew. He knew if he could just reserve ONE little spot…it would suffice. AU SasuNaru

**EDIT**: Well, well, well. This story loves and hates me. (It's pretty equally balanced). The first version of this story was so…well…odd to me that I've decided to start OVER. Yes, yes. Well, if you actually liked the first version of this story, you have problems…I'm sorry to say. Personally, I hated it. SO! This is the completely new TTLIYOH. Hopefully you like this more and would like to review and tell me what you think? Good idea. :D

**_

* * *

_****_The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands_**

_**Created By: BeuitifulDisgrace246**_

_**Prologue: Up In Flames**_

* * *

My hands couldn't help but shake as I unsealed my fate. Slowly, carefully, the words on that paper started to swarm in my head. With the next blink of my eyes, I had lost all feeling.

All feeling…except the feeling of expectation.

Expecting a war.

_With me in it. _

* * *

Pulsing deep beneath the cracks of war-torn soil, eternal blood boils; still thick from the heat of battle. One had met their match on that day- that day of immortal proportion. Two of the greatest living beings in all of existence had been pitted against each other; sworn enemies since the first glorious breath of power rang true through their lungs.

_Obliterated._

Any land within a one hundred mile radius had not survived the unmasked hell fire blazing between those two foes.

Pure, untapped power shrouded them like a fine mist, highlighting heaven with two different hues.

It was a rare occasion that someone had not heard of this battle throughout the entire world. So glorious, this fight; that in fear of upsetting these "God-like creatures," memorials were constructed out of unadulterated self-preservation.

Who won that "glorious" fight?

The one who won that tattered disgrace of humanity was neither of them.

As the blood splashed through the air, fell to the ground, dripped through the cracks in war-torn soil, they both went up together.

Went up in flames.

* * *

Watching the twitching of my fingers into a hardened fist, I watched the muscles move, flex, beneath my nimble hands. Staring in silent fascination, I wondered how these hands were the same as those same hands of four "God-like" hands capable of mass-terror and destruction.

_What am I?_

…_What am I becoming?_

This is my fate.

Up, up, up I go.

Up into Hell's flames.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like this version better. I feel that my writing skills have been progressing (hopefully for the better), so hopefully that means more input from the readers. Just know, I love you all. Even though I don't know you. BUT! I'll love you even more if you just type up a few words and click that review button. It would help me more than you know. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter One: Scrapped Emotions

Title: The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: "Can't you feel my warmth seeping into your numb soul?" Naruto thought solemnly, wishing that he could squeeze his way into his comrade's heart because he knew. He knew if he could just reserve ONE little spot…it would suffice. AU SasuNaru Yaoi (And yes this is a different summary from the one I posted. This is the one I like better…but it wouldn't fit!)

Authors Note: Wow I'm back again…and…KICKIN! Better watch out…my kicks hurt! Heh heh. So anyways…I hope you all like the prologue…cause I'm hoping that this first chapter is even BETTER! I haven't written out the next chapter yet…but I'm _definitely_ not out of any so-called "fresh ideas" So…hopefully I will have this updated again VERY INCREDIBLY SUPER FAST! LIKE…THE FLASH! Well…that's what I HOPE anyways…and I have a little SasuNaru one shot that I just found in my notebook that I shall dedicate to all my reviewers! (Which you all SHOULD like SasuNaru if you are reading THIS, which is a SasuNaru…) I really hope you enjoy the one shot guys! And its just fluffy…NOTHING naughty like my other two one shots. (Sorry if any of you are disappointed heh heh) Well…enough rambling like I ALWAYS seem to do…I shall get straight to the point and start the first official chapter of **The Toxin Lies In Your Hands**! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer:sigh: I should probably put this here even though I HATE saying/thinking it…I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Now please leave me alone…:cries:

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

**_The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands_**

**_Created By: BeuitifulDisgrace246 _**

**_Chapter One: Scrapped Emotions_**

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I am one of the "lucky" Supremes. I have received and cherished a bright smile and bubbly personality from none other than my parents. What makes me _truly_ smile however is my knowledge as of today on this group I had no part in signing up willingly for: the fabled Supremes.

Although my parents knew for a fact that our country, Japan, was at a severe disadvantage without another supreme, they still risked that all. _Just for me._ How could someone that shares my status not be overjoyed with that kind of knowledge? That their parents _cared _enough that they would risk EVERYTHING just for them.

I would be nothing of what I have developed into today without the kindness of my parents. Seeing our only current supreme, Yuki Kurada, makes me shiver with thoughts of "what could have been"

If my innocent infant body had been carelessly given away to the military, what would I be today?

I still wonder what It's like to be a FAMED supreme though…one of the Supremes that is sent a prayer by their entire homeland. Sweet prayers of safety and well-being. Being a supreme is GIGANTIC news to every single citizen in every single country because of the rarity and the shining light they seem to radiate…

"_It will be okay in the end." _They seem to just bask in those words…sending you with them…

Such simple people seem to sway at the tiniest inkling of power…sway so much that their guards are released when a supreme happens to pass by them, dropping to their knees, believing they are the holiest spirits of all.

Of course, some days I long for that kind of appreciation…but all I have to do is look at Yuki Kurada to deter any of those thoughts from rising again.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Is it possible to love something you are _supposed _to hate? A heavy downpour of rain has made its appearance among the lands. Rain that I love _so _dearly yet written in my DNA for me to purely detest.

Just as every human has varying weaknesses, Supremes carry at least ONE in common. The rain. Technically, rain is water, which Supremes can tolerate just as well as any common human being. But…something…unexplainable in the rain is _not _made out of water. And this unknown substance is the surest weakness all Supremes share.

This secret is CERTAINLY not a widely known fact, for I had to frolic in the rain to become aware of this weakness. All of my otherworldly powers become expunged in my wet kingdom of rain.

I love the thing I was destined at birth to hate.

When I lightly think about it, I can't understand why I love rain so much. But thinking harder, I can kind of grasp what my mind tries to hide. Because when I think deeper…I clearly know…

**That the reason I love the rain is because when I am surrounded in its sweet, sweet cocoon, it's the only time I feel like I belong with everyone else.**

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Although sheltered Supremes end up better in the long run, I sometimes wonder if it's _really _so bad to be a military controlled supreme. Yes, many thoughts about supreme related issues have been flourishing in my mind lately.

With all my continuous thinking, I have silently come up with my most cryptic thought: _Is it really so wonderful to be a sheltered supreme? _Even though others can accept them easily, they will always _know_ they are different deep down.

And I have learned…your own thoughts on things always seem to outweigh others.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Only boys are allowed to join the army. (With the exception of girl Supremes) Being a boy, I knew I would be sent off to the army sooner of later when finally reaching the ripe age of sixteen. But what I was NEVER expecting was my rightful place in the army being ignored…and that honor suddenly attaching itself to my father.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

My father…what can I say about my dear father? Bold cerulean eyes and a stiff jaw adorn his face, locks of shimmering golden hair itching to poke his eyes. Somehow before I was born my mother knew I would inherit my father's traits. And I most certainly did.

A chiseled out chest after years of training and buff arm muscles are also things you would notice about my father.

But the thing that hurts the most, and the thing that is hidden as much as it is painful is… his right leg.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Of course, as all boys grow up they hit the not so tender yet not so bold age of sixteen. When this age comes, a man must immediately relinquish any kind of visible fears. For sixteen is the age of new beginnings, new promises, and a slowly forgotten family.

It would seem that my father was completely ready for the army when he was first recruited at this same exact age. He had called himself "invincible" quite a few times, but he soon discovered that just because you haven't been hit _yet _doesn't mean that you still can't get hit.

When the explosion first imploded, he was in pure shock. And when his leg started to wobble and he fell to the ground…he became more shocked. But when the blood finally coursed freely through his fingers, he finally understood.

**Most of the skin from his leg had been blown off in the explosion.**

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Steady, steady the doctors told him as they tried to comfort my dad out of his stupor of disbelief. But when you can _**feel**_ what others are telling you is there…don't you slowly begin to believe?

Slowly, slowly the doctors said. Slowly he will regain some of the missing skin tissue of his treasured limb.

Lucky, lucky the doctors said. He was lucky the explosion didn't take his whole leg.

Eventually, my dad was sent home. But no matter which way he looked at it, there was definitely _something _that he had left behind.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

A man who has trouble walking will always have at least _one_ good friend. A cane. What a better tool to create some type or normalcy within such an irregular life? Yes, a man I know very well uses one of these tools for his own personal use. Because most people with canes have to be _somewhat_ unlucky to possess their disability.

They all have an unlucky predicament that they came in contact with…which paved the way for such a troublesome item.

This man I know and love has faced his _own _unlucky problems in the past. After losing almost all the skin on his right leg, he had high hopes from the doctor's evaluation of: "It should almost completely heal, leaving you with no discomfort at all."

But as of only a year after the incident, the skin just STOPPED growing back COMPLTELY. And it never _did_ grow back completely. I know this…because the man I know by the name of **dad** still can't walk around well or run at ALL.

Reason being…the huge hole that still remains unfilled in his right leg.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

My dear dad must not suffer through another war. I have watched on the sidelines as he struggles with everyday life on a daily basis. For this reason…the SECOND my father received that letter, I had already decided for myself. I was going to war for my father.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

_Even if I had to come face to face with my scrapped emotions…_

_**I would not give up.**_

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

A/N: All right…well… after proofreading this chapter…my mind only thinks of one word: filler. Which isn't a good word for me. So…I'm sorry to say it…but this chapter must be labeled as a "starting everything out" chapter. I still had more things to explain…and I guess my mind just said: "EXPLANING AHOY!" and here we are with a totally boring first chapter…:sigh: Well…what do you all think so far? I will be updating soon and getting some romance/drama in here! Sorry about the uneventful ness of this chapter…but…I had to explain some things SOMEWHERE…Please tell me what you think of the idea…should I scrap it? (Well…right now I will update anyways because of my wonderful reviewer **happychica**! Hope you liked your response:smiles: ) Please do tell me what you think though…I wouldn't mind some more input…no…actually I would…ABSOLUTELY ADORE IT! XD So please put your brilliant minds to work and type me up a little review? TNT Till Next Time!


	3. Chapter Two: Unfamiliar Pain Glows

Title: The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: "Can't you feel my warmth seeping into your numb soul?" Naruto thought solemnly, wishing that he could squeeze his way into his comrade's heart because he knew. He knew if he could just reserve ONE little spot…it would suffice. AU SasuNaru Yaoi

Authors Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and first chapter…because…this one HAS to be a whole lot better…because they were so bad…lol. It is strangely…uneventful around here…and it is making my writing skills sharper and my need for rambling less…maybe I should update another fic after this? Yep. Hope you enjoy the chapter! P.S.- ohmigosh I am SO sorry for updating so late! But I do actually have a good excuse. My computer got REALLY messed up by viruses and such which left me to have to hand write like…almost ALL of the chapter! All I have to say is my hand flipping HURTS! But…this is the first time I got the opportunity to post this…because ffn was giving me PROBLEMS and wouldn't even let me LOG IN! GRRR! Well…here it is FINALLY though….please do enjoy chickadees!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and I can't remember who does. :wracks brain: nope…still can't remember. You can't rush things like this! It will come to me eventually…:sigh: Oh and I don't own Elmo…the Barbie song…(maybe I own my version though…LOL), or the song "Turn Me On Mr. Deadman" By: Union Underground. (BUT that song flippin ROX! I suggest all heavy fans to check it out…) (Bet your wondering what the heck is going to happen now…lol)

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

**_The Toxin Lies In Your Own Hands _**

**_Created By: BeuitifulDisgrace246_**

_**Chapter Two: Unfamiliar Pain Glows More Brightly Than Happiness**_

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

When do we really realize that our "spur of the moment" actions are really…_right_? When it's all over? Because…I keep having misgivings about the decision that I made…and I don't know if I can take not knowing anymore.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

When I told my father I would be taking his place, his eyes shown so unmistakably in defiance that I could have sworn even my shadow was scared stiff. But I _wouldn't _be weak. When you do things for the people you love, it is always worth it in the end…whether they even end up _liking_ what you do or not.

I knew very well when I was staring my dad down that a worry of probably top priority on his mind was the military finding out about my birth gift. But he should also _know_ that I am strong and wise enough, even at the age of fifteen to take on the responsibility. As noble as he is, he KNOWS that my sixteenth birthday will pass in time for me to rightfully take his place…with his consent of course.

His eyes changed just slightly in their display and I caught a flicker of…worry? Fear? Concern? Yes…all of these.

I will still wait for my father's decision…even though I already made up my mind on the matter. I WOULD be taking his place…and that was that. No matter what the consequences, no matter the risk, no matter what dark future may be awaiting me throughout my journey in the military, I WOULD be going…either sooner…or later.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

"Naruto Uzamaki!" My name rang out within the vicinity of the room, making the already pale walls take a turn for the worst. Every other name that had been previously called hadn't left me with _this_ effect. Heh. I guess it has that effect when it's _your_ name being called, hmmm?

Jitterbugs started jumping in my stomach…and I oddly DON'T REMEMBER LETTING THEM JUMP! Sighing I tried (and failed) to calm my nerves down a bit. I apprehensively started shuffling towards my destination.

_Come on Naruto. Why are you so nervous?.! I thought you were all ready for this!_

"UZAMAKI NARUTO! HERE'S YOUR UNIFORM WHICH **_WILL_** BE CLEANED EVERY MORNING AT 4:00 A.M. **SHARP**, MAGGOT!" A lovely uniform was thrust in my face. Nice.

"AND THESE ARE YOUR BEDCLOTHES THAT **_WILL _**BE WASHED AFTER YOUR DAILY TRAINING. LET'S SEE HOW NICE AND CLEAN THEY ARE AFTER 7 HOURS **STRAIGHT** OF TRAINING!" Another lovely piece of clothing was thrust in my face. Wait…7 HOURS OF TRAINING! How will-

"I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN FIND YOUR OTHER STUFF IN YOUR ROOM? THE ROOMS ARE ASSIGNED ALPHABETICALLY SO IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T FIRGURED IT OUT YET YOU GO IN THE ROOM WITH A "U" ON THE SIGN. OH AND IT'S NEAR THE END OF THE HALLWAY."

"OKAY GETITGOTITGOOD! SEE YOU AT **4:15 AM _SHARP_** MAGGOT! Move, Move, MOVE!" Okay…how did I NOT hear him screaming at the other people when THEY were put through this torture on their poor eardrums?

I will never understand why these STUIPID military "higher-ups" are so _damn _ARROGANT! I can't help but be mentally FUMING after that little briefing. But I **am** the one that pledged I would serve in the war instead of my father. I **_won't _**give up that easily. "For I am Naruto Uzamaki! THE ULTIMATE SUPREME!"

I mentally struck a pose after I was done with my thoughts. Oh _HELL _no…

Or so I **THOUGHT…**

Obviously I had been careless enough to say **and **act my little excursion OUT LOUD.

"PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!" Rang through my ears when I realized what I had so STUPIDLY uttered. "I mean…uhm…Supremes are _so_ cool…and…I wish I was one?…Yea! I wish I were one! Heh…heh…"

I scratched the back of my head, still receiving odd looks. _The first chance I get I've got to remember to bang my head against a wall. No…cut that. Bang my head against a wall repeatedly._

_U…U…U…Ah! I found it!_ Not like I didn't know it was near the end of the hallway…come on! It's the _alphabet_! I scowled at the captains' earlier comment about not knowing where "U" was in the alphabet.

_There is so much turmoil going on in this hallway though…can I really fit through?_ I was lucky and was able to squeeze into the door…and also surprisingly managed without breaking anything. I was very eager to check out my new digs…and was no longer in any form for the word "eager" after I had grabbed a good look at it. I was actually positive after seeing my living quarters that my experience **was** going to be _hell _in **_every _**form of the word…

…Unless I decided to change that. And do you expect _me, _Naruto Uzamaki, to pass up an opportunity like this? No. No way in **_THIS _**hell that is.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Well…maybe I didn't quite know what I was getting myself into.

First…there was dusky black hair and pitch-black eyes that seemed to roast like fire itself…then strong muscles below fair skin that also seemed to do something peculiar…shine in the light.

After watching him for only less than 15 seconds…to say the least he was _very _interesting. So far so good. The only member of my room I have "met" so far…and he seems okay! Good then. Better introduce myself to him.

"Ah, hey my name is Uzamaki Naruto…but everybody calls me Naruto. No need to get all proper!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The tone of his voice would make _Elmo _shiver. And unlike Elmo who would have, if in this situation, completely ignored it and said something along the lines of: "Let's be friends!" or "Let's go frolic through the flowers!"

I was **_not_** about to make nice with this little prick that had stiffly turned around with a shimmering of pale, eloquent skin. "You didn't have to tell me your name I already knew it the second I saw you. Hey arrogant bastard. So VERY NICE to meet you."

Sasuke's body turned around so painstakingly slow and eerily…I was beginning to wonder if I had been thrown into some horror movie where the unlucky one was about to get eaten. Was that a _growl?.! Feisty little thing ain'tcha? Rawr._

"I only had to _glance_ at you before I realized you would come up with something so repulsively stupid."

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I like my stay here _already_! I'm so excited that I'm suddenly inspired to write an extra long note to send back home about how _delightful_ it is here!

(A/N: and if you couldn't tell…he was being sarcastic)

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I'm actually starting to envy computers and their ability to just press "delete" and not have to put up with any crap.

(Crap equals arrogant bastard)

OKAY BRAIN SHUT UP NOW! You're in bed…time to go to sleep…

I could still hear his even breathes above me as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Waking up at 3:30 A.M. is NOT fun. I repeat. NOT FUN!

The ONLY one who has given me any trouble this morning is THAT certain bastard. It seems that everyone else in my room is quite nice! Well…at least there's SOMETHING to be happy about…

Washing clothes at 3:45 A.M. is NOT fun. I repeat. NOT FUN!

Of course…when I wanted to wash my clothes…someone was blocking my way. SOMEONE NAMED ARROGANT BASTARD!

Why can't he just MOVE?.!

Going to the dining hall to eat breakfast at 3:55 A.M. is NOT fun. I repeat. NOT FUN!

OBVIOUSLY that BASTARD heard me talking to a nice guy named Inzuka Kiba in the lunch line about how much I ADORED ramen…and promptly stole the LAST one RIGHT before I could grab it. (But I am also wondering WHY the heck they HAVE ramen in an army training base…odd…)

Getting dressed and running about a mile to get outside before 4:15 A.M. is NOT fun. I repeat. NOT FUN!

And who was the ONLY one that beat me outside? Uchiha Sasuke. My worst nightmare.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

If only my brain would just SHUT UP about that stupid prick! It's almost time for my first obstacle course here. And whoop-de-FLIPPING-do if it isn't the PRICK himself that decided to be in my group! Didn't he read the sign? NO PRICKS ALLOWED!

Oh wait…there isn't one. Damnit. (But I severely advise for there to be a sign…)

FOCUS NARUTO, FOCUS! If there were a time for focus…it would be labeled as RIGHT now. First impressions are always the deepest after all.

_Just_ because the prick brought along his little evil minions shouldn't perturb me at _all. _Nope! Not even their snickering and "whispers" about my appearance. I sighed and felt a headache coming on.

Vision becoming blurry…

Was that…Elmo?.!

OHMIGOD! Elmo's gotta gun! Sasuke must have taken Elmo's offer of friendship and Sasuke's bastard-ness rubbed off on him…resulting in insanity…

Okay…where the **_HELL _**did that come from?.!

I swear…that bastard is annoying me in more ways than one. I mean…can he look any more-

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" The thundering voice of the captain scared the _crap_ out of me. And with that sudden stench…I think someone literally got the crap scared out of him. Loser.

Okay now…if I am to survive this almost **_certain_** hell I must honestly respect my captain. **(1) **

Hmmm how many push-ups will he make us do I wonder…

"JUMP-UP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

Uhm…I don't know if this is completely appropriate to say this RIGHT now…but I'm guessing it's going to be hard respecting a lunatic.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

"YOU HEARD ME MAGGOTS! JUMP-UP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

Nocando oh capi-ton! My headache is making me feel like my head is on fire and I would like to be _spreading _the flame onto that little pricks body…and watch him ROAST in the flames! BUWAHHAHAHA!

But…I must obey your orders. I CANNOT forget where I am and what meaning my actions hold. Even though I haven't been drilled (not yet) on the matter I _know_ I must become hardened. Not only physically, but mentally to be able to even have the abilities needed for combat that takes place on the battlefield.

_41…42…43…44…45…46…47…48…49…50!_

And not even a sweat broken! HAH! Bet I'm first done! All these guys might be "quite" strong but I'm **_macho_** baby!

Or…at least I THOUGHT so before I realized…

The bastard finished before me…

There he was just standing cross-armed with a look that just seemed to radiate: "I'm **_the_** best one here and if you think you're better than me you must be drop-dead RETARTED." Okay that's IT stupid prick!

It's time for you to run to mommy cause its about to come CRASHING **_down _**on your ass FOOL!

"WHAT IS THIS? GIRL SCOUT CAMP? DO YOU **SEE **ANY HEART SHAPED CRAFTS WITH LITTLE DOGGIES ON THEM? I SURE AS HELL DON'T! SO QUIT THE WHINING! UNLESS YOU MISS GIRL SCOUTS BECAUSE YOU HAD TO QUIT IT TO COME HERE. IF SO, THEN FEEL FREE TO WHINE ALL YOU WANT! MOVE IT MAGGOTS, **_MOVE IT!"_**

"AND YOU! SKIPPER AND THE GLARING MANIAC! GET STARTED ON THAT OBSTACLE COURSE RIGHT THERE. THE REST OF YOU MAGGOTS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE **_MINUTES _**AGO! GOOD LORD! QUIT THE WHINING BEFORE I _PERSONALLY _CUT OUT YOUR VOCHAL CHORDS. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW IT'S **_COMPLETELY _**POSSIBLE TO STILL FIGHT IN A WAR WITHOUT VOCHAL CHORDS!"

The second he motioned for me to get to the obstacle course, I was _gone._ I mean like GONE, _gone._ As in like a _flash._

I had been beaten _far _too many times to be beaten again by that prick. **_One _**time was **_far_** too many. As he _swished_ by me, I could have sworn I saw makeup on his fair skin. Well, his skin sure _looked_ perfect enough…I guess it's the makeup then. Stupid girly guys. Blech.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

As far as the eye can see there is well…mud.

The whole obstacle course is in the air…the object of this certain obstacle course is to make your way across a horizontal rope while dangling above an immense amount of mud…not to mention you are about five or six feet above the ground.

_And _the best part is you have to start over if you fall.

Buwahahahahaha.

JERRKK! Taking the lead…but that's actually a good thing for once because I could find out the vulnerable spots in the rope as _he _tests it out. If anyone is going to fall, it will be him. Hah hah his pretty little face will be all dirty! Oh no! Whatever will he do? HAH HAH! Whoah!

Note to self: whilst dangling five or six feet in the air on a thin rope _don't _laugh like a complete lunatic. It is neither healthy _nor_ safe.

Still watching the pricks every move ahead of me, I noticed a thin eyebrow rise in disbelief while a shaking rope detached itself from Sasuke's grasp.

New development: laughing like a complete lunatic whilst dangling five or six feet in the air by a thin rope…unhealthy and unsafe…**_but_** effective.

_Oh_ no…I wasn't going to let the pricks current dazed state distract me from winning. But… a prick _covered _in _mud _(not just the dry kind either) in a dazed state _would most definitely _distract me from winning.

This calls for a song!

"I'm a Barbie girl! In an army training base! A life of bastard-ness it's fantastic! Mud all in my hair. Manliness not even there! I must be the ugliest girl in all of creation! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

And ten seconds later a second _PLOP _was heard as another body fell into the mud.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

And the PRICK **WINS?.!** Ugh. Stupid idiotic laughter. I somehow _knew _it would be the death of me! I need to be strong and fight the urges (to punch the pricks face in) to do anything other than what the captain tells me to do. This _is _the army and this _is _training to be in the WAR.

_Definitely_ not something to be playing around with.

And there is _no _reason to be so childish. What would father say? I must bring honor **_not _**dishonor to my family. I have to simply forget about the prick FOREVER.

"Stop it with the look of _pretend_ intelligence…we can all see through it baka.** (2)**"

Well…there goes a plan RIGHT down the drain!

"Yea prick and the makeup makes you look _sooo_ good." I rolled my eyes to show him how utterly sarcastic that comment was.

"Bet you look even worse without it."

(That was a lie…he looks quite good actually…)

For some odd reason after I said that the Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow for the second time that day.

"I don't wear makeup. Do you REALLY think I have enough time between 3:30 to 4:15 after making my bed, taking a shower, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, **_and _**washing my clothes to put on **MAKEUP**? Oh…of course you would think that."

He paused to sigh. "It's so hard to forget someone as severely stupid as you. So unfortunately I am stuck remembering you. What a shame."

"Okay I am FED UP with you ALREADY! I just want to know. WHAT THE HELL DID I **EVER** DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU BE SUCH A BASTARD TO ME?.!"

"You met me."

Somehow I don't believe him…

It must be the unfamiliar pain in his eyes.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Approximately 1,050 "JUMP-UPS" more and I was BONE tired. Bone tired as in I could almost feel my bones screeching for me to stop using them. And….nope. Nocando! Your gunna have to hold out a little longer…only fifteen minutes left of a 7-hour day…

I can make it. I can make it…

But have you ever noticed how when your pushing your body to it's limits…that you happen to make THE _funniest _faces? Well…looking at a certain prick will CERTAINLY make you LAUGH OUT **LOUD**!

Well…I was before a: "MAGGOT! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?.! DO I NEED TO SEND YOU DO AN INSANE ASYLUM OR WHAT?.! JUST DO YOU FREAKING JUMP-UPS! THERE NOT THAT HARD YOU LITTLE WIMP! MR. "GLARES A LOT" OVER THERE JUST FINISHED AND YOUR NOT EVEN HALF WAY DONE! **MOVE IT**!"

My eyes widened in realization.

No.

Flipping.

Way.

SASUKE BASTARD WAS ALREADY DONE?.! Oh it's ON now!

(Must have been too caught up laughing to notice…)

And in less than a minute I had completed my final fifty "jump-ups" before promptly…

Passing out.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Oh I am NOT happy about this. In NO way am I happy about what just occurred.

It just so happens that I seemed to have blacked out for a moment after pushing myself EXTREMELY over my limits…and because the prick was the only one done with his "jump-ups…"

He had to carry me to the infirmary.

I cannot BELIEVE that prick actually was TOUCHING me for more than five minutes. I just have to shiver thinking about it. And NOT in a good way either.

"I think I might have caught the bastard disease. I'm afraid for my life…what if I die without getting married…or before-."

"Shut. Up." Was a corner speaking to me? No…it was…LE GASP! How did I not realize that freaking prick was in the room! "No, you're the one that needs to shut up! Stupid prissy boy…"

Even though I was lying down on the infirmary bed with my back to the bastard, I could still feel his glare piercing through my skin.

"I suggest you stop using whatever medication you're on because it's making you incredibly stupid. Oh yea…that's right. The nurse said you don't take any medication. Whoops."

"WELL BEING STUIPD ISN'T AS BAD AS BEING-."

And I fainted.

_Again._

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

What IS it about that stupid prick that makes me so…riled up? Everyone else I have come in contact with has been at least _civil _to me!

Well…it's not like I'm getting special treatment or anything…he pretty much treats everyone else like complete trash too actually…

But that makes me wonder…

He must have had one _heck_ of a childhood to be so heartless. Was it his parents? Maybe they didn't raise him right? Or maybe…he watched a murder at a tender age?

I am sad to say that I _really_ don't know. But I guess that is what attracts me the **_most _**to him. He's there…yet he is ALWAYS so far away. Touching him in real life is nowhere NEAR touching him in his spirit.

The only _person _that is more intriguing to me right now than my training is **_him._** I don't know _why_ but I _long_ to see past his defenses.

I think I would like what I see.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

_**It's almost like he's dead on the outside.**_

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Many thoughts have been intriguing me since the prick left about an hour ago. Unfortunately for me, I over stressed my muscles so tremendously that I can't even _walk_. But YES I WILL be going to my second day of training.

If I don't start keeping up with it now…that prick will get ahead of me! Don't want _that _now do we?

I'm not worried about anyone else in my squad. Sasuke and I are at the TOP of the entire training base! INCLUDING all the other squads! And there are what…fifteen of them?

But I'm STILL not satisfied with second best. I will NEVER be satisfied with that.

NEVER.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I can already tell after today that this will be HARD! But I am NOT going to give up! I must serve for Japan!

I wonder whom we will be going to war against first?

I am almost positive that it will be China. Of course I don't know _why_ and might _never _know. But you still have to follow any and ALL orders when you are in the army. That's an oath that you should NEVER break. And I'm not planning on it.

Well…all of this thinking is tiring. HEY I AM NOT STUPID! I just think _thinking _itself is useless at certain times. And a time has arisen where thinking is not needed in any way, shape, or form.

So I will proceed to listen to music…on my mp3 player. They really aren't allowed…but I bring mine EVERYWHERE I go. There is _no _leaving behind my music! ROCK/HEAVY METAL/ALTERNATIVE ALL THE WAY BABY!

Eh. I'll just choose a random song for now. I don't really have a specific song I am craving to listen to at the moment.

I proceeded to click the "random" button and a song started playing that I recognized the second the music started to pour through the speakers inserted in my ears.

**_Penetrate, Penetrate_**  
**_All the simple minds  
They adore, what a bore how they stand in line  
Dilate, Dilate  
What's my drug of choice?  
It's okay when they pay they say I got the voice_**  
**_Look at this the motherfucker is a millionaire  
Realize it's a mask that you wear  
Violate, Violate  
Such a simple plan _**

Turn me on turn me on Mr. Deadman

Ah…how I love my music…

It is inhuman to be able to fall asleep to Union Underground…but I guess intense training for 7 hours straight and having a small lunch and no dinner could make it sound quite "relaxing"…and result in sleep.

I closed my eyes and blearily muttered the words:

"Turn me on turn me on Mr. Deadman…" 

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I guess I really _wasn't _supposed to fall asleep in the infirmary…but I wasn't thinking about that when I actually _did_.

If I was really planning on making it outside by 4:15 A.M. after sleeping in the infirmary which is a good at least five minute walk to my room…then I must have been crazy.

By the time I had finally sprung awake when a particularly LOUD song blared into my brain, it was _already _4:06. And I had NOTHING done. What was the punishment for not being on time?…

Oh yea. Cleaning _all _the bathrooms with a toothbrush. Which was something I was NOT looking forward to doing in the near future. Finally realizing the severity of my current situation…I took five seconds to calm myself down and get ready for my upcoming task…

BEFORE RUNNING LIKE HECK TO MY ROOM AND PRAY TO GOD I MAKE IT OUTSIDE ON TIME!

Which resulted in me falling straight _into _the door. Wait…since when was the door _soft_?.! Or _green_?.!

The door suspiciously _felt_ **_and_** _looked_ like a person…

Oh wait…it IS a person.

Okay…I didn't embarrass myself _too _bad did I? I'll just apologize…and try to get my legs to work again…

But the growling sounds this certain person is making are oddly _familiar_…

Ohmifreakinggodnoway…

It's the prick.

And I am practically _laying _on him…and he has his arms around me…

:(ENTER MIND COMBUSTION HERE):

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Maybe I am well…_slightly _stupid…

Because I forgot that he was the _only _thing holding me up from falling…

And the second he moved away…

I fell flat on my face.

And to make things _even_ better…

It is now 4:11 A.M.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Just like I thought…scrubbing all the bathrooms with a toothbrush is _NOT _the most enjoyable way to spend your day. Whoever said guys' bathrooms were dirtier than girls' bathrooms was DEFINIETLY right.

How do I know? Well…let's just say I have had my fill of undesirable jobs in my job history.

"Penetrate, Penetrate all the simple minds. They adore, what a bore how they stand in line. Dilate, Dilate. What's my drug of choice? It's okay when they pay they say I got the voice. Look at this the motherfucker is a millionaire. Realize it's a mask that you wear. Violate, Violate. Such a simple plan…"

I found myself singing Union Underground as I worked. Which…really made it more enjoyable actually…

Soon I was _so _enthralled with singing that I didn't notice anyone come in the bathroom…or start staring at me like I was an alien…

"Turn me on turn me on MR. DEADMAN!" I continued dancing wildly around the bathroom as I worked…still unaware of the other presence in the room.

"YEAH! I WANT IT I NEED IT TO MAKE A MILLION! YEAH! I LOVE IT A FUCKIN ROCKSTAR!"

Ah…the song was boring me so I decided to go back to my favorite part. The way it's said in the song is SO awesome! Of course I don't come anywhere _close _to making it sound quite as cool…but…I still love trying…

"TURN ME ON TURN ME ON MR. DEADMAN!"

And that's when our eyes met.

Cerulean to onyx.

Onyx to Cerulean.

"Uhm…how long have you been…s-st-standing there?"

"_Too_ long. I _suggest _that you get _serious _singing lessons…I wouldn't pay ONE dollar to go to one of your concerts. Before I came in I really thought that sound was an animal dying. Guess everything is okay in here then…"

I don't know how…but something in me…_snapped_ when he said those words. I doubt he knows…because he never takes any time to get to know _me_…but my biggest dream is to be a rockstar. To spread my music to the world and be _HEARD_!

How can someone be so heartless…how can someone be such a…BASTARD!

I doubt he even saw it coming…but he definitely _felt _it after the pain registered in his brain. This moment…I believe I represented the animal and he represented the threat. When an animal feels threatened, it will lash out at the opposing force.

And I feel _very_ threatened.

"My dream _WILL_ BECOME REALITY BASTARD! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE FAITH IN ME DOESN'T ME I WON'T GIVE UP! YOU'LL SEE…WHEN EVEN _YOU_ ARE TEMPTED TO BUY MY CD! HOW CAN SOMEONE BE…So…"

"Uncaring…you are like…dead…"

I was out of energy from my little rant and didn't _care_ at the moment how frustrated the captain would be with me if I didn't finish the bathroom. I needed to get _away_ from the thing that was causing the problem.

I needed to get _away_ from the thing that was causing me this…indescribable _pain _that is swelling in my heart.

And from that swelling grows _doubt_…but it will NOT progress. I will NOT give up on my dream!

AND I won't give up on my country…

Japan. You are protected as long as I am here. Pursuing my dream will have to wait. I have to forget about…the prick…and not almost cry when I think about what he did to me…because right now I am working towards a safe Japan…but I will _never _forget what he did to me…

_**Never.**_

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

I fled to the only sanctuary I knew in the training base…my room. By the time I was already there, I didn't even remember the journey there. It must have been my frequent thoughts of that…that…BASTARD and what he said to me…

The covers to my bed were within my grasp the second I was close enough to reach for them. My body was fully protected by the covers in less than a second…and my body was starting to shiver with oncoming sobs.

I can't cry here…what if someone finds me! 

And no longer had I thought of this possibility before I heard another person making noise in the room. I know everyone in the room…hopefully it's just someone getting something before they go to dinner? It is about time for it…

As LONG as it isn't the prick then I'll be okay…calm down Naruto…it can't possibly be him…I pretty much know where he is at all times when he's not with me…and he should most definitely be at dinner…

Zippppp! 

Okay…obviously someone was unzipping something…I wonder what?…

My curiosity was getting the best of me…so I decided that a little peek wouldn't hurt anyone would it?…

Move very precisely I moved my sheet over my eyes to see…

My breath hitched.

It was the BASTARD!

He was staring deeply at something…the way he is staring at it I'm guessing it is of great value to him…

I only caught a glimpse of red and yellow on a piece of fabric before he zipped his bag back up and storm out of the room with a determined look upon his face.

I wonder what the heck THAT was…I've never seen him look like that at ANYTHING before…whatever it is it must be of top importance to him…

Hmmm…

What fabric would hold importance to a normal person?…

A…flag?

Or…a blanket from childhood?

I don't know…

But I really wish I had the heart to go over there and snatch whatever it is and rip it up into a million pieces.

But I don't want to shatter him even more than he already _is_.

It's like treading in shattered glass in his mind…

I can tell.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

It was only twenty minutes later that the captain went searching for me. I had figured that he would coming soon…just not _so _soon…

"UZAMAKI NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS BATHROOM BEFORE I MAKE YOUR PENALTY FOR NOT COMPLETING TODAY _TWO _WEEKS BATHROOM _and_ CAFETERIA DUTY! NOT ONLY WILL YOU SMELL _GAWD _AWFUL BUT YOU WILL BE _THAT _MUCH FARTHER FROM BEATING MR. GLARES A LOT!"

Well if there _isn't _something to make you spring up and go running to find the captain!

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

Okay…so one week isn't THAT bad…but I will be missing out on training time while I am cleaning! Today was the WORST day of all…well because the evil captains wanted the unlucky late people to have to take on that responsibility…and didn't clean all TWENTY-SIX bathrooms in _months_ just _waiting_ for their chance to cackle evilly when an unlucky soul (unlucky soul equals me) to become late one morning and have to clean the AWFUL mess.

It took ALL dang day to finish all the bathrooms! Well…it got easier as I went down the alphabet because certain letters don't have many last names. BUT IT WAS STILL FLIPPING **_HARD_**!

Everyone…including me should be asleep now…it is currently…

I glanced down at my watch. 1:47 A.M. But…somehow…I just CAN'T sleep…

But I should REALLY sleep. I don't want to look even more like a zombie than today tomorrow…I bet the prick was laughing about it behind my back…

HOW THE HECK DOES HIS FACE AND ALL THE REST OF HIM STAY _SO_ PERFECT WHEN HE ONLY GETS ABOUT FOUR HOURS SLEEP?.!

I will _never_ know.

Not like he would EVER tell me anyway…I'm sure after I slapped him he is out to get me now…depending on my knowledge of how much he hated me _before_ that…he is probably out for some BLOOD.

Oh crap…what if I fall asleep…and he strangles me in my sleep?

It's the best time for a surprise attack…or for a murder…

Suddenly I was viciously aware of any kind of movement in the room…Sasuke could be preparing to kill me!

The look in his eyes…

The look in his eyes already looks like it has seen death. Such old age for such _young_ eyes. But there is NO way that I care anymore. NO WAY THAT I EVEN WANT TO _KNOW_ what he is like on the inside…

For all I care the incisions I made have been filled in completely. It's only been _four _days that I've known him…(well if you can call it "known") and I feel oddly connected to him in some way…I don't know…

But I do know that the unfamiliar pain I remember in his eyes will NOT go away without help.

And that help _was_ but will _no LONGER _be me.

_**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**_

**_(1)- In THIS certain fic...Captains are the only higher-up commanders in this certain training base. I think it is quite to confusing to go into all these different ranks and stuff...don't you?_**

**_(2)-baka is a Japanese word that roughly translates into English as idiot_**

**_00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00_**

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO INCREDIBLY LONG TO POST! This is SERIOUSLY the MOST I have EVER written for ONE chapter…it all just came…_flowing _out…SEVENTEEN pages on Microsoft word…GOOD LORD! I must be insane…but I'm sure that you all love it though! Lol. Again…sorry for the wait…I WILL try to put myself to work on getting the plot rollin! I MIGHT possibly update tomorrow or the next day…but I'm busy late tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday. So…unless I can write it out tomorrow and Thursday…you shouldn't expect an update TOO soon. Sorry about that!

Well…if you want a chapter THIS long…then it should take longer…because this took close to THREE WEEKS to complete…due to lack of a computer and having to hand write the majority of it. So…not sure how long it would take for typing…because I type WAY faster than I can hand write.

IMPORTANT! 1. I was wondering…what character from Naruto do you think the captain should be? All suggestions are welcome! 2. Do you think I should do either the next chapter or the chapter after it in Sasuke's POV? I think it would really work out some kinks in the plot. Please review and tell me your opinion!

Thanks so much **happychica** hope you still like the story…I can't PROMISE it will get better…but I am planning many things that will possibly make it better…sooo I REALLY hope you are still interested in it! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! LACK OF A COMPUTER IS NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE! And as to **shinigami69** I really hope you received my message…I guess we can't work out our differences and become friends…well if you are reading this…(which I doubt you are because you think It's crap…) I just want you to know that I really wish you the best of luck in life…and _still_ hope we can become friends. But it doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon…

So dear readers! What do you think? I honestly DON'T have ANY vague idea for once what you all will think…but…it would really help me update and LOVE to write this if I received some encouragement…(coughencouragementequalsreviewscough) So please do review with your opinion on this! IT WOULD HELP ME UPDATE SO MUCH QUICKER! So then readers! TNT Till Next Time!


End file.
